Moon Winter's Coming
by LovelyLadyMarMar
Summary: Kagome's adventures in the feudal era are finished and suddenly she is changed from a eighteen year old to a six year old hobbit-elf. Then she was sent to a different world altogether. Now living in middle earth what will she do when she gets caught up with the fellowship of the ring. The coming winter brings some changes to Kagome's life.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings.**

**Summary:** Kagome's adventures in the feudal era are finished and suddenly she is changed from a eighteen year old to a six year old child. Then she was sent to a different world altogether. Now living in middle earth what will she do when she gets caught up with the fellowship of the ring. The coming winter brings some changes to Kagome's life.

**A/N: This was something I wrote since I had the day off from school two months ago. Not sure when I'll update it.**

"Talking"

_'Kagome's thoughts.'_

_**'Midoriko's thoughts.'**_

**Enjoy! R&R.**

* * *

"_Hobbits are an unobtrusive but very ancient people, more numerous formerly than they are today: for they love peace and quiet and good tilled earth: a well-ordered and well-farmed countryside was their favorite haunt."_ **—From the Fellowship of the Ring, pg 1.**

"_...Hobbits had already become divided into three somewhat different breeds: Harfoots, Stoors, and the Fallohides. The Harfoots were browner of skin, smaller, and shorter, and they were beardless and bootless; their hands and feet were neat and nimble; and they preferred highlands and hillsides. The Stoors were broader, heavier in build; their feet and hands were larger, and they preferred flat lands and riversides. The Fallohides were fairer of skin and also of hair, and they were taller and slimmer than the others; they were lovers of trees and of woodlands."_ **—From the Fellowship of the Ring, pg 3 & 4.**

* * *

**X**

**Winter's Coming**

**X**

* * *

**_'This story begins several years before the fellowship was formed in another world altogether. Beginning with a certain black-haired time-traveling priestess battling five hundred years in the past against the evil hanyō Naraku.'_**

A huge storm was raging about. The sky full of thunder clouds, rain coming down hard turning the dry dirt to sticky mud. Lighting struck and huge claps of thunder filled the darkened sky. It was as if the kamis themselves were waging war like the beings below.

Hoardes of demon carcasses littered the meadow that had become their battelfield and many more hordes still coming forth from the forest with the Inu-tachi and Sesshoumaru's army slashing away at them.

War crys from both sides were heard from miles off. Claws and swords tearing at their enemies skin. Blood splattering all over the once scenic meadow. Everyone doing their part to help out.

All of Naraku's incarnations had fallen to their demise, so it was just the Inu-tachi versus the vile hanyō.

Kagura fell at the hands of Kouga and Ayame and their wolves. Their combined moves tearing her to shreds. Kagura dying without much of a fight helped to limit the aerial attacks from the enemy.

Hakudoshi was finished off by Sesshoumaru's bakusaiga ripping him his head clean of melting it with his acid.

Kohaku had died before the battle began when Naraku took the shard from his back reverting him back to dust. Kanna had been sucked into Miroku's wind-tunnel along with a lot of saimoshiyo. Sango and Kirara were doing their best at protecting him from the hordes of yōkai while Miroku was sweating and writhing in pain from the insects' poison.

Jaken had called forth a large army of imps that were his kin and was participating in the fight as well. Many yōkai from the Western army fought as wel backing up their lord. Ah and Un made sure to cover any stray aerial attacks from the hoards of yōkai piling onto the battlefield.

Shippo had taken the form of a bird with Rin on his back dropping little grenades Kagome had brought from her world onto the enemies heads. Not that Kagome had approved or wanted them anywhere near the battlefield, but they were given little choice with how suddenly Naraku had attacked them.

"Die Narku! Windscar!" Inuyasha shouted moving tetsaiga in a downward slash letting loose six bright streaks of yellow light cutting at the ground heading straight for the evil hanyō. He continued this over and over again with determination burning in his eyes. Each one growing in power.

Till finally all the enregy built up and Naraku in a last attempt to fortify sent the energy back at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had a feral grin on his face. "Bakuryūha!"

Winds began to pick up as Inuyasha let loose the backlash wave.

Kagome stood on top of Hachi's back who floated high above the battlefield in the sky. Shooting down at their enemies. Her arrows shot through the sky with great marksmanship.

Even a couple of misses still did damage to the enemy from the very energy coming off of the arrows.

_Damn there are so many demon's we need to strike at the source._

Pulling back the string on her long bow her arrow marked to shoot down her biggest enemy. The arrow surrounded by a gold and white luminescent light instead of the usual pink.

"Hit the mark!" Kagome yelled.

_'This time you die bastard, for all of the lost lives and ruined ones.'_

Kagome's arrow and Inuyasha's attack swirled around each other creating a myriad show of colors. Inuyasha's attack hit first breaking through Naraku's weakened barrier and Kagome's sacred arrow sailed straight towards Naraku piercing him straight in the heart. They knew this was the end.

Naraku had absorbed his human heart back into him after the last battle. This time Naraku would be finished. Sesshoumaru sent his own attack from bakusaiga hurtling towards the vile hanyō solidifying Kagome and Inuyasha's attacks.

"Nooooooooooooo! Aaahhhhh!"

There was a angry scream of outrage and agony that tore from Naraku's lips as her sacred arrow ate through his heart aiming straight for his soul. Kagome didn't think that one arrow would be enough considering she had never tried using such power ever and made to launch another sacred arrow. Suddenly a feeling hit her she didn't know why but something urged her to put the bow down.

_'What is this I am feeling?'_

She had learned long ago from Kaede to follow her instincts although she was a little skeptical. So despite her convictions she slowly set down her long trusted bow down before walking forward towards the edge of Hachi's back.

Hachi didn't even realize what was happening till she had already launched herself off of his back plummeting straight towards Naraku.

Kagome's body flared to life as she stretched out her hand her palm facing towards the evil hanyō. Like blocked tube building momentum. Power from somewhere deep within her pushed forth to the surface. Her whole body began to glow.

All had stopped some in awe, others in complete disbelief at the sight. It was like a shooting star; _a true Kagome_ and it was heading straight for Naraku.

The speed at which she was falling increased dramatically and Kagome's eyes stayed open concentrating on her task. Briefly her cheeks flapped from the air pushing against her face.

"Oh fuck."

Kagome felt her palm slamming into Naraku's upper torso with an inhumane force. Felt and heard the sickening crunch of his bones or maybe hers she wasn't to sure from the force of her impact. She pushed her purifying energy into him with a much strength that she could muster. She let out a garbled noise feeling a large wave of malevolent energy trying to absorb her. Before Kagome could panic her powers reacted of their own accord snuffing out Naraku's power. Her eyes widened in surprise.

_How did that happen?_

She didn't have time to answer her question when something pulsed and realized it was the jewel.

**_Fuse the jewel! Now__ child!_**

Kagome didn't know when she did it, but she reached up yanking her half of shikon from around her neck. Then everything seemed to fade away quickly. Rearing her arm back, she balled her hand into a fist before punch Naraku straight through his chest with strength she didn't even know she possessed.

Kagome vaguely heard the whooping cries of victory from her friends. Hearing instead Naraku screams of agony, her own heart thudding against her ribs, vibrating through her whole being.

_'Did I just kill Naraku?' _

Everything began slipping away fast, the world around her became a blur of colors and vaguely she realized the tentacle sticking therough her own chest before darkness greeted.

_'Someone save me!'_

* * *

**-00-**

* * *

Kagome felt like she was in limbo. It seemed like an endless amount of time had gone by with her stuck in the same state. She felt light like she was floating, but she wasn't all too sure.

"I wonder if this is heaven or inside the Shikon, can't be hell." She had seen that place. "Maybe I'm in a coma."

_'Or worse maybe I'm dead?...Dammit the one time I trust my instincts I die!'_

Kagome began to berate herself.

_'Just leave it to me to commit suicide listening to my instincts.'_

_**'Pfft—child you are amusing as ever.'**_

Soft peals of laughter shocked her out of her little stupor, turning her head to both sides but in the abyss of darkness she could see nothing; let alone feel if she was even turning her own head. Then her mind brought forth the worst possible conclusion. Dammit it had all been a dream, Naraku was going to kill her, he had tricked her with his mind games. _Or worse he already killed me and is haunting me in the afterlife._

"Whose there? Show yourself Naraku" Kagome shouted.

_**'Oh you need not speak so loudly child. Do you really not recognize my voice young one I mean to compare me to Naraku?'**_

Kagome was silent for a moment as she pondered where she had heard that voice from. Who could it be, then it clicked. When her and Kikyo has joined telepathically. Another had been there who had spoken to both of them.

_'...Midoriko?'_

_**'Hai, young one it is I; Midoriko, the original Shikon no Miko.'**_

_'Midoriko-sama where am I? Am I dead? What happened? I didn't speak out loud how did you hear me? Why are you in my head?'_

Kagome felt a little weird talking to nothing.

She was still shrouded in darkness and it felt a little disconcerting since she didn't really know if she was talking to Midoriko, or if her mind was creating delusions and she had finally snapped up in her little noggin from all the crazyness in her life.

_**'Now now child all shall be answered in time. You are in a dimension that exists outside of time you could say. Your not dead**__**—**__**very much alive, young you are...quite young. As to your last question it is hard to say. You've**__**—how do you say...changed—yes most definitely you have changed young one. You are quite something you followed the pull—'**_

_'What pull? I thought I was following my instincts. What change?' _

Kagome asked suspiciously, although she was very relieved and thankful to hear that she wasn't dead.

_**'Why the pull of your destiny of course. You are destined to do a many great things, things that require you to leave your world and go somewhere else. A path that has been set in motion for you to take. I know child this news may be confusing and hard to take in but if you'll allow me I can explain for you must understand that there are things that must be sacrificed and things that must be achieved to help keep hold of the balance.'**_

_'What's this got to do with me? What about my family? My life?'_

Kagome knew she probably sounded selfish, but after sacraficing her whole life for the jewel she thought this would be the end. Hadn't she sacraficed enough.

_**'I realize how you may be feeling but you must understand there is no other way. You have already died in your family's eyes.'**_

_'What!' _Kagome screamed. _'You said I wasn't dead, you lied to me.'_

_**'Nonsense I did no such thing. Your body from your world has died and Inuyasha is taking it back to your family as we speak. When you fought the vile hanyō you struck him and he you, the only difference is you destroyed his soul, while he only destroyed your earthly body. When Inuyasha takes the body to your family he will return to the feudal era and the well will cave in losing all of its power. Now although your earthly body is dead, you're spirit and new body are fine**__**—quite fine indeed**__**. Would you care to see for yourself little one to see that I am no liar?'**_

Kagome didn't get the chance to answer as a bright light illuminated the abyss. She blinked back a couple of times as her eyes adjusted to the sudden onslaught of light.

_'New body?'_

After a moment she looked around her before realizing she was a floating in a portal of sorts. It reminded her of the many times she would traipise through the well; a tunnel filled with a myriad of colors passing by.

A woman stood a few feet in front of her indeed resembling the statue of Midoriko that once stood in the demon slayers' cave. The woman wore the same battle attire as Midoriko, except there was no gaping hole in chest like the statue she had once seen. Looking at Midoriko now was like looking at an older version of herself or Kikyo.

But she didn't have much time to ponder at their similarities as a foggy mirror appeared out of nowhere before it cleared so she could see herself properly.

Kagome's eyes nearly popped out at the sight of herself. No longer the Kagome Higurashi she knew to be herself.

Her black shoulder length hair gone, her body that had grown out more when she got into highschool gone—her hair had grown...a lot; it now came well past her shoulders hell past her hips right down to her ankles. Her beautiful tan that she had acquired traveling all over the feudal countryside was gone, replaced with pale, alabaster skin that looked more ethereal than sickly. But the most defining change about her body was that she was **a child!**

Kagome was sure she would have fainted, except it seemed that spirits didn't faint.

She couldn't even scream in outrage at the loss of her body that she had waited long time to get. I mean sure her boobs weren't D's but they were close to getting there...eventually, but this—this was ridiculous. The only good thing that she saw from this form might be her ears, which she now noted looked a lot like Sesshoumaru's or elf ears.

_'What the hell happened!?'_

Kagome wanted to know what had happened to make her turn out lik—like this—to be a child again—oh kami-sama she would have to experience puberty all over again.

Midoriko's mellow look did not flicker, though she took notice of the look on Kagome's face, as she lost the little color that was left in her cheeks. Wondering what Kagome's little mind was conjuring up. She could have just delved into the girl's mind, but she wanted to give the child some peace of mind.

_**'Where you are going it is necessary for you to start anew. Which is why you have been given this new body as a six year old child, of course the kamis could not make you a baby, or else you wouldn't be able to understand the full importance of what you must do. And I can assure that it is of the highest importance to the world your going to.'**_

Kagome could believe what she was hearing. She was fate's puppet. Her family thought she was dead.

Hell she hadn't even shared a proper kiss with the man she has had a crush on since she first came to the feudal era. Sure there was that one kiss with Inuyasha in Kaguya's castle, but that had been when he was in great peril and the kiss didn't even last five seconds. Her other had been when Hojo caught her off-guard it had been sloppy and made her stomach heave instead of her toes curling. She was thankful that he had given up on her junior year and decided to go out with Yuka instead.

_'What other world? What is this mission of high importance and if it's so important why not get someone __more experienced like Kikyo or_—_or someone that's not me.'_

**_'You put little faith in yourself little one. You have long since surpassed Kikyo in power, although it would have been impossible to summon her here since her soul had already been reincarnated into you'_**

Midoriko sent her an amused look before continuing where she left off.

_**'There is no other, this has been your destiny from the beginning. Your adventures in the feudal era were the preparations leading up to this mission. Think of all the things you know now about surviving that you did not before going to the feudal era.'**_

And so Kagome did. In the past three years she had learnt how to make a camp fire, hunt and skin animals, shoot a bow, a little self-defense lessons from Sango _(I wasn't exactly the best pupil),_ setting broken bones and fractures, first aid, and much more.

_'Then why not just send me on the important mission to learn there why make me go through all this?'_

The look on the older priestess' face was very tight-lipped as she thought about the right words to use before speaking.

_**'It is how your time would say killing two birds with one stone, though it was your destiny from the start, already weaved by the fates into your tapestry upon conception in the womb, but also because**_—_**you won't be...coming back.'**_

The finality in Midoriko's words took the wind out of Kagome. Her eyes widened. _Not coming back._

_'What do you mean I won't be coming back? Where am I going'_

_**'It's just as I said child, you will not be able to return to your world ever. Your family will have thought you dead and it will be many years from now before your mission is to take place. I have tried to be as gentle as possible, but time is dwindling down now. **_

_**You are to be sent to Middle Earth; a world where man, elves, dwarves, orcs, hobbits and other fairytale creatures of the sort roam the lands. There will be a war not now but later down the road. **_

_**There are many things that you still have to do. Although you are very adept with the bow, you still have much to learn. This will give you time to train more and you must learn how to fight with other weapons or without one. You must be ready to face whatever comes your way.**_

_**Now child this is really important you are a hobbit now. A little person, even shorter than the dwarves of that world**_—_**'**_

_'Shorter! But I was already short to begin with, I barely hit five feet two inches_—'

_**'You will be much shorter, most hobbits range from two to four feet, but you needn't worry you have a little elf blood, so you should regain your height in time. You will travel to the Shire where the hobbits live and live among them. You shall do many things before you are to befriend a boy by the name of Frodo Baggins; once you meet you will begin your true quest. You must be ready when the time comes, trust your instincts they will guide you. **_

_**All of Middle Earth is depending on you and Frodo you must not fail little one. It would seem time has caught up to us and you must go now Kagome, fret not the kamis have already set some things into motion for you, you need only play along. And remember you're half Fallohide hobbit and elf, now go child. And good luck!'**_ Midoriko smiled waving goodbye.

Kagome didn't even get to ask her what a Fallohide was, before her body being sucked into the portal. The next thing she saw was a shining bright light.

* * *

**-00-**

* * *

Kagome muttered about meany fates and about the idea of being shorter. Not to mention the whole being sent to a new world.

"I weally don't like them."

No sooner that the words were of her mouth did she put a hand clamp over her mouth.

_'Great now I'm back to my most dreaded moments as a child.' _Not saying her R's right.

Her eyes shot open, staring at the sky peeking through the trees. Her eyes widened at the sight. Sitting up her attention was drawn towards her hands instead of the foreign scenery.

No longer did she have long, slender fingers, instead they were short and pudgy. She ran the pad of her finger over the clothes she wore, simple large dirty rags that made her nose crinkle, not that she could complain.

_Better to have rags then nothing at all. _

Kagome looked around noticing that she was what seemed to be a dirt road a little ways off. Rising to her feet slowly on small wobbly legs she looked down seeing that her feet were bare of any shoes. She made to walk forward and almost fell over some tangled weeds.

She glared at them, sure that if looks could kill the weeds would have shriveled up. _Stupid weeds._ Kagome walked in a wide in arc around them.

"Now to get to this Shire Midoriko spoke of."

When Kagome finally reached the dirt road after tripping twice she walked a ways' way before stopping in front of a wooden post in the ground with a sign.

"What weird language is this?"

As soon as the words left her mouth something funny happened. Everything clicked. Surprising her greatly because now the words suddenly made sense. Yet she knew she couldn't possibly be able to read the sign at all considering all the weird symbols that she had never seen before.

She would have spent time debating what was happening to her, but a breeze blew by making her aware that she only had rags on. _'Need to get to this Shire and find some clothes.' _

Her eyes scanned over the sign. The sign reading as follow:

**The Shire two miles west to the bend in the road. Bree forty miles east.**

_Well that was easier than I expected. Two miles is a piece of cake compared to walking in the feudal era with Inuyasha._

Kagome looked up towards the sunny sky with a few clouds for shade. Good weather a great day for walking.

'I g_uess the Kamis aren't that bad.'_

And so Kagome began her first adventure in Middle Earth. Making sure to stay on the dirt path she started walking down the path. Unfortunately walking two miles as a six year was different from when she used to walk in the feudal era. Her body felt tired after twenty minutes of walking so she took a break.

And another and another. _Being little sucks. My body is so tired._

Everything around her seemed much bigger, there were splashes of vibrant colors everywhere. _'I thought Midoriko said my training from the feudal era would pay off.'_ So far her stamina that she had built up in the feudal era was gone because of this new body she had been given.

Kagome started to get really hungry after an hour of walking; her stomach growling when she came upon a cornfield.

"I'm sure whoever owns these won't mind a few ears of corn missing." Kagome looked around making sure no one was around before struggling to grab one of stalks. Having to break it, just to get the corn down so she could reach it.

Of course breaking the stalk was harder than she thought it would be.

She was doing stuff based off the strength of an eighteen year old girl and not a six year old one.

It took ten minutes before she mange to snap the stalk in half. After peeling back skin surrounding the corn Kagome wasn't all that sure she wanted to eat the corn, but her stomach growled again protesting that thought.

"Oh I hope when I get to this Shire I weally hope they have better food."

Kagome took a big breath biting into the corn. The corn wasn't cooked or all that good, but it was better than starving. The corn was like bland chips, tasteless and crunchy. She munched on the corn for a good while before continuing her journey.

The path led through some more wooded area.

When Kagome finally did make it to the Shire it seemed like she had walked twenty miles or more and not the two mile it had actually been. Before she made it to the village she manage to fall in a pile of mud looking even more dirty than she had before.

"Oh just gweat! Stupid mud!" She grumbled wiping off some of the mud that was on her face, pushing herself out of the mud.

Kagome whipped her arm away from her some of the mud flying off. She was afraid at how she must look right now.

The more she walked the heavier she felt, especially considering the mud weighed her down more now.

Kagome almost danced with joy and relief when she saw green rolling hills with little circular green and blue doors built into the hillside. There was also a sign that shade 'The Shire' in curvy and fancy lettering. The village itself was more vibrant than the forest she had just come from. So full of life. Shuffling a little, she now felt a little out-of-place when people not much taller than her came by dressed in vibrant greens and yellows with a splash of red in between. Especially considering the looks they were giving her soiled appearance.

_'They probably think I'm some kind of mud monster.'_

One of them a fair looking woman who seemed well on in age came forward. Her hair was black with many streaks of gray and her face held a few wrinkles, but she also had a kind smile, that made Kagome want to smile.

"Good Morning little one. What bring someone so young to our village where be your parents little one?" The woman asked in a soft voice.

Kagome didn't know what happened but tears sprung to her eyes and her lower lip wobbled.

"My mommy and daddy are gone." The words came tumbling of their own accord.

_'What the heck?'_

"Oh my," the woman looked at the ladies behind her, before turning back towards the little girl.

"Why don't you come with me little one and tell us what happened? You need not fret we shan't harm you here." She held out her hand.

_'Well what do you know. I guess my body knows better than I do.'_

Kagome gave her a little shy nod, sniffling a little, before placing her smaller hand in the lady's outstretched one.

The lady; who had yet to tell Kagome her name, led her to one of the bright green doors; the other ladies following along, being the little nosy busybodies that they were.

Kagome studied the woman as she lead her inside, it was comfy looking abode. _Nothing like I had imagined, then again it would be weird if they lived in a dirt hole or a rabbit hole._ She was led her to a room with a large basin. The nameless lady pick up a large jug filling the basin with water and some weird oils that looked like soap.

"It's best you wash up first—Myriam do you perchance have any clothes of Lil's to spare." The lady turned asking a woman behind her. Kagome had yet to know the lady's name, but she would be sure to find out.

_'Well after my bath.'_ Feeling a little giddy at the thought of a bath.

The woman now known as Myriam was much shorter that the woman still holding her hand. She had brown curly hair, tan complexion, who looked quite ordinary in Kagome's opinion. _A harfoot hobbit__**.**_ Kagome didn't know where the thought came from but she supposed that is what the woman was.

_Hadn't Midoriko said something about them placing information or something like that. Dammit I really should pay more attention when people are telling me important things._

"Oh of course." Myriam rushed out to go get some of her daughter's old clothes.

"I'll go get some milk and tea." One woman offered. She was wearing a bright yellow dress and a white bonnet, with a friendly smile.

"I bring over some mince-pies and cheese." This woman wore clothes that were more meant for working and had an apron over her dress. Both women both left to get the stuff.

The woman smiled, before giving her hand a little squeeze.

"Alright little one. Let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

**-00-**

* * *

**_Thirty Minutes later_**

Never in all of Rema's days had she seen a child like her.

Sure she was a Took, but she never went on any adventures or did any rough-housing of the sorts; let alone see any of her family members or distant relatives come back as such a state. When she first saw the child she thought her to be a grimlin she had heard her father tell stories of as a child.

It was only upon closer inspection did she realize that the suppossed "goblin" was in fact a child. But not just any child, a dirty, parent-less child. But what unsettled her was that the child looked familiar. She would find out more about the child's parentage to be certain.

The lady had washed the dirt away and brushed her hair for her. Myrna had brought back a thick cotton dress that was a pretty saxe-blue. It was a little big around her waist, but the lady fixed it by tying a large red sash around her waist, tying it in a neat bow.

Kagome's face was a little raw from being scrubbed thoroughly.

"Tank you Mywna." Kagome said, hating how her word came out.

The women however all squealed at how cute the little girl was. All curious to know who she was. Kagome personally just wanted space, as well as to get away from the old woman who looked like she wanted to pinch her cheeks.

_'I hate old ladies and the crab fingers.'_

"Now sweetie why don't we start with introductions now that your are clean and tidy." The lady sat on a small chair that seemed to engulf her when she sat in it.

"I am Rema Took, daughter of Isembold and Tili Took, who be you kin to child?" Rema sent her a little encouraging smile to relax the child. _'She looks to be a hobbit, yet an elf child by her ears.'_

Kagome wasn't all to sure how to answer Rema.

'_What should I say?'_

Kagome didn't know where the voice came from, but supposed this is what Midoriko meant by they had set things into motion for her again.

"I am Kagome, daughter of Timit and Dina Took." Kagome answered in a soft, timid voice.

As she soon as the words left her mouth, a picture of the couple flashed through her mind and she realized she looked a lot like them. She saw herself through someone else's eyes sitting with them, laughing. Kagome saw her father Timit raising her high into the sky. Her mother Dina reading her stories at bedtime kissing both of her cheeks. She felt a pang of hurt knowing they were gone, despite not really having known them.

"What happened to them." Rema asked in a shaky voice.

'_My brother Timit. My sister-in-law. What has become of them?'_

Then another memory flashed. They had made it over the mountains a ways from Rivendell and were heading towards the Shire, when they ran into bandits. Her papa held them off while her mamma had run off with her into the woods going as fast as her little feet could take her. Dina's's long slender legs ran at a fast pace into the forest that whispered to her.

_"Nurta Kagome nurta." **(Hide Kagome hide!)** Kagome shook her head, but her mother nudged her towards a large tree that had a hole large enough for her. She climb inside, her mother leaned inside placing a swift kiss to her brow. _

_"Amin mela lle," **(I love you) **her mother whispered in elvish place some leaves in front of the hole running away to draw the bandits away from her. _

_When Kagome finally ventured out of the tree she almost felt like clawing her eyes out. _

_She pushed her way out of the underbrush finding her mother's still form... dead on the forest floor. Beaten and raped. Her legs left wide open, blood everywhere. Her long black hair splayed about the ground with twigs in it. Her silk clothes that she loved to nestle her face in torn to shreds._

_Black bruises from a struggle littered her mother's body. She threw up several times before she gathered the only thing she could from her mother's lifeless corpse._

_Her moonstone necklace._

Tears fell from her eyes silently.

Bile rose in her throat and Kagome fought to hold it down, a strangled cry passed her lips as the memory replayed in her mind over and over, so vividly and sickening. The women were quick trying to comfort her. Wanting to know what had set her off.

Rema pulled Kagome into her arms, whispering soft words in her ears. In a tongue she barely registered. Her touch soothing as she rubbed Kagome's back in slow soothing circles. Kagome's little hands clutch the necklace clasped around her neck, forgotten until that moment.

_'I shouldn't feel this way after all that I've seen worse, yet I feel the pain of a child who has lost her parents. It hurts.'_

No questions were asked of her for a while til she was calm. When Kagome did tell her what happened. She left out the rape and about finding her mother in such a state. Only saying that bandits had killed them. She had been traveling for nearly two months to reach the place where her father once lived as a child.

Rema decided to take in Kagome, knowing Dina had no known relatives and that she was closest the child would have now.

* * *

**TBC. Review.**


	2. Shire life and Drogo Baggins

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings.**

**Summary:** Kagome's adventures in the feudal era are finished and suddenly she was changed from a eighteen year old to a six year old child. Then she was sent to a different world altogether. Now living in middle earth what will she do when she gets caught up with the fellowship of the ring. The coming winter brings some changes to Kagome's life.

**A/N: This was something I wrote since I had the day off from school. Not sure when I'll update it.**

"Talking"

_'Kagome's thoughts.'_

"_**Villagers Whispering"**_

**R&R. Enjoy!**

* * *

**X**

**Winter's Coming**

**X**

* * *

"_**Is that her?"**_

"_**Aye that be the chil' of Timit Took."**_

"_**Truly Timit; the youngest one of the Took's who left over them treacherous mountains to live with that elf gal yonder back."**_

"_**Aye, the chil' be parent-less now. Poor chil'"**_

_**Don't ya mean poor Rema, I mean in her old age having to take care of a lil' chil', and worse if that chil be anythin like Timit ya kno she'll be a handful."**_ A busty blond hobbit remarked and the other hobbit-women couldn't help but agree.

Blossom Gamgee, Hamfast Gamgee's second cousin, the most snootiest hobbit-woman in the shire, nothing at all like her cousin.

Timit Took had been one of the wildest of the lot. Always adventurin about and consorting with the Grey Wizard, Gandalf. Lordy knows all the mothers of the Shire rejoiced when he married an elf girl instead of their daughters. Lest their grandchildren turn out like their father.

"O Blossom ya needn't be's a worryin', the little girl is a sweet one. She is quiet and be quite well-mannered which be more so than anyone can say for that tom-foolery girl of yours Blossom."

Myriam voice boomed loudly, interrupting the three woman who had been gossiping among themselves. The two other women tried to contain their laughter as Blossom's face turned a cherry red. The blonde hobbit walking away in a huff.

* * *

**-00-**

* * *

Kagome held on to Rema's hand as she pulled her lightly along the way towards the village seamstress' shop. Rema had told her the lady had the finest hand in the village and would have some clothes at her shop sure to fit her.

She had protested saying the hand-me-downs from Myriam's little girl were just fine, but Rema had insisted.

"I may not posses a lot of money like some of the Tooks, or my cousin Bilbo, but I've got enough to buy you a lil something. Plus never had a chil' of my own so just let me spoil ya a little."

She couldn't protest after Rema said that.

Kagome had lived in the Shire for nearly a week now, but this was her first real outing. The six-year old's curiosity surfaced and she was looking about, taking everything in that there was to see. Watching hobbits move to and fro about doing their tasks. The village although archaic to her times' standards , the shire was definitely more advanced than the feudal era, with the exception of guns, which were just being manufactured at the time.

However despite Kagome's excitement she made sure to be on her best behavior. She hated being a bother to anyone. A little issue she developed after always ending up in trouble in the feudal era.

_'But everything just looks so touchable!'_ Her inner child screamed in protest. Kagome had to ball her hand into a fist just to keep in her excitement.

"So Kagome what do you think? Is it what you imagined?" Rema's voice brought her back to the real world.

"Its wonderful, pweety flowa's and lots and lots and lots of colos" she said in a wistful tone. The urge to run and play was strong.

Rema looked down at Kagome. Her eyes were as big as saucers, those big blue eyes so much like her dear brother's. They darted back and forth looking at everything with an eager expression. _She even mispronounces her r's like dear ol' Timit._

When Kagome noticed Rema looking at her and her eyes were drawn her feet, like they were the most interesting thing in the world. _'Great she was being a bother.'_

Rema's laugh erupted from nowhere, spooking Kagome a little.

"Your just like ya pappy. He used to have that same look in his eye as a chil'—O and boy was he a wanderer, his feet would get'a movin' and he wouldn't stop till he had made it half way to Bree. And boy did he and Dina—"

Rema broke off from her rapid speech. "Oh my lordy forgive me chil' talking about them when they done just—"

"It's okay, I—I wanna hea' more about papa and mamma when they was smalla'." Kagome said softly.

There were feelings in Kagome's chest. They had been her parent's, or at least this body had been their child's. She wanted to know more. She needed to know more.

_It's the least I can do for them._

Rema nodded softly, before continuing to talk about them, looking down at Kagome now and then as she told her about her brother.

How he was always trying to go on adventures and how he waited on pins and needles, when he felt like Gandalf would be coming to visit—which led to Rema explaining who Gandalf was.

A vision flashed through Kagome's mind at the name.

It was of her sitting in her little bed, as her papa told her a tale of a time when Gandalf took him to see a elves. The way he spoke, with his words filling the room, speaking so eloquently and full of passion. He told her many tales of his journey with the old wizard. Even of how he met her mother.

Kagome's eyes closed briefly when she thought of the sound of her father's soft timber voice.

She remembered the warmth from the wool quilt her mother worked really hard to make for her was an extra comfort.

Kagome continued listening to Rema's soft voice as she spoke about her parents of Middle Earth. A part of her wished she could have known such wonderful people better.

"Now ya mum Dina she was an elf not from Rivendale, but a small group of elves that resided in the moon forests or at least that's what ya father told me. Your mum was a beauty with the voice of a goddess. She was much shorter than most elves but still taller than us hobbits. I tell ya they made a funny pair what with your mum being twice ya father's height. I reckon you might take after her one day be taller than the lot of us here in the Shire."

Kagome eyes sparkled. _Thank goodness, being short is not fly, especially when being she was already much to short in the Japan.  
_

When they finally made it to the little market they weaved through the crowd heading towards the seamstress' shop. Unlike on the hills these homes were above ground and were nice sturdy stone cottages with wooden stands out front.

Many hobbits some short, others even shorter were walking about minding other people's business, while getting their produce or trinkets. Some sent curious glances Kagome's way.

Word has always spreads fast in the Shire. Anyone who was anyone heard the rumors that Rema Took, the third eldest daughter of Isembold Took, had taken in her deceased brother's child. Although some of the more snootier people who had disliked the Took's ever since they went and spoiled the prestigious name of the Bagginses, tried to say that it was her illegitimate child that she had left in the Tooklands.

Lord knows it was a shock to all of the villagers when Rema moved from Tookland's so suddenly a few years back. Then had the nerve to move into the hill, only six holes down from the Bagginses. It was the social scandal for weeks. Just when Bilbo Baggins had stopped his ridiculous adventures with old Gandalf the Grey she came along.

Of course most had come to accept Rema Took, since she wasn't one to be adventurous like the rest of her Took family and she also happened to make a mean mince-pie for parties. Which the hobbits of the Shire loved.

"Aunt Wema do I look pwetty?"

Kagome did a little twirl.

She wore a thick blue wool dress that was really soft against her skin. Alyna who was the daughter of the best seamstress in the village brought more outfits from the back.

"You look beautiful chil', we'll take that one as well."

Kagome made to go take it off, but Rema stopped her.

"Leave it on chil' it suits ya real well and we have a few more stops to make."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding. She sent Rema a little smile, feeling the texture of her dress.

"Okay well Rema this is all I have right now. Since ma is down with the cold I can make some more, but it woun't be done til a fortnight from now I gather, though might take longer dependin on how much ya' be wantin," Alyna said. Alyna's voice was soft and she was quite fair in features. _A fallohide, although her feet might suggest a harfoot._

"Alright thank you Alyna and I hope ya' mother gets well soon. Come Kagome." Rema picked up her purchases, smiling when Kagome tried to pick up some.

"Uggh come on, uggh it's too heavy."

Kagome pouted when it wouldn't budge. Alyna giggled before moving over towards the wall to pull down a small hat; winking at Rema.

"Here you can hold this little one," Alyna said softly, setting the hat in Kagome's hand, while Rema picked up the rest of their purchases.

"Thank you," Kagome said holding the small hat with careful hands.

Kagome scurried off after her aunt her new hat securely in her arms.

* * *

**-00-**

* * *

**Buckland**

At fifty-one, Drogo Baggins had seen his fair share of hobbit women, but none could compare to his beautiful wife Primula Baggins.

But after ten years of marriage they have yet to have a child and he fears he never shall. Then again his mother warned him, that his wife's hips were for child-baring that it was a sign she wouldn't have one, or that she would die trying. So Drogo had resigned himself to being content with just Primula.

Yet as every year passes he gets a little more cynical, esepcially considering as the eldest son of Fosco Baggins it was expected he have a child a while back. Even his younger siblings had children. Maybe he would have been content if he could watch over them, but he had moved to his wife's homeland in Buckland, instead of staying near Bag End with his cousin Bilbo.

"Drogo shall we get going, father has your table already reserved at Brandy Hall." Primula's voice broke through his musings.

Rising from his thinking chair he scooped his wife into his arms, planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Oh my Drogo, none of that now we must get going." Primula then winked playfully at her husband. "We'll do that later."

Drogo smiled, child or not, Primula made him happy so he would be content for now.

* * *

**TBC. Review tell me what you think!**


	3. Nine Years

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings.**

**Summary: **Kagome's adventures in the feudal era are finished and suddenly she was changed from a eighteen year old to a six year old child. Then she was sent to a different world altogether. Now living in middle earth what will she do when she gets caught up with the fellowship of the ring. The coming winter brings some changes to Kagome's life.

**A/N: Merry Christmas to everyone!**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts.'_

**Read & Review. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**TsukiyoTenshi- _not sure who she should be paired up with, although I'll take any suggestion into mind._**

**Demented Ookami Hime- Thanks for the advice, I hate commas and semicolons. Grammar has never been my strong suit.**

* * *

"There is nothing like looking, if you want to find something. You certainly usually find something, if you look, but it is not always quite the something you were after."**  
****― **J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Hobbit_

* * *

**X**

**Winter's Coming**

**X**

* * *

**Nine Years, Seven Months Later**

Two agile figures raced through the forest, one swinging from tree branch to tree branch, the other trying to keep up on foot, while holding a torch in one hand.

"Slow down Kagome!" A small boy, barely ten yelled. "What's the rush?"

Kagome landed on a thick branch, coming to a stand still upon hearing the boy's shout. She did a quick flip off the branch, jumping down to land in front of the huffing boy.

Hamish almost dropped his torch, when Kagome landed in front of him. He looked up at Kagome, his torch illuminating her eyes, that glowed with an eery whitish blue hue.

The torch also helped to illuminate Hamish's prfile, although since he held the fire there was more to see.

Hamish, the little farmer's boy from the village a good two miles from Mirkwood forest. Curly brown hair framed his face with a small button nose, and a lot freckles. Little beads off sweat running down the side of his face, no doubt from trying to chase after her.

Kagome pulled out a handkerchief, passing it to the boy. Who accepted it graciously wiping the sweat of his face. Although he knew better than to hand it back to her, since she had so many.

Kagome sent him an apologetic smile for spooking him. "Sorry Hamish didn't know you were following me."

Hamish shook his head lightly. "Oh no it's okay, should have said something earlier, so where are you hurrying off to?"

"Oh something wonderful is going to happen in my hometown soon. Right now I'm doing my last errands so I can hurry and get there in time," Kagome explained. Then she realized where she was and that Hamish happened to be there too. "Aahh—Hamish why are you here in the forest—your ma is sure to kill me if she found out you came into this forest!"

Very few could scare Kagome, but Hamish's mother was one of the few. She shuddered remembering the one time she brought Hamish back a little late; they had been near the hills catching butterflies, his mother nearly chewed her ear off. _Just like my own ma. _

Kagome rose to her full height, trying to put on her best admonishing parent look, but failed not able to pull off the strict look when it comes to Hamish, despite her major height over the boy. _'He's just too adorable.'_

Kagome had sprouted up, no longer a small half-ling. Her elf genes awakened her thirteenth birthday and she now stood at nearly five foot seven. Her long black ebony tresses now came to her mid-thigh. She was wearing a brown bodice-like shirt and a pair of shorts she made herself, with a skirt over it fashioned from orange oolo leaves; leaves with magical properties for safety, made by a traveling dwarf-smith.

She had her bow and quiver slung across her back, with her trusty claymore was wrapped, kept hidden under her long cloak that kept her quite masked when she was traveling.

"Don't worry ma's gone to the market. So what could possibly be happening that requires such swift haste?" Hamish asked curious.

He had known Kagome for two years now, ever since she came from the Shire to train with Radagast; the crazy nutcase who lives deep in the forest of Mirkwood. His mother warned him off from hanging around Kagome; _"She's either evil or a nutcase to want to go into that dreaded forest!"_, however he hardly ever listened to his mother. He had to admit sometimes his mother might be right.

Like all the times Kagome hits herself in the head when she does something she deems stupid. Or how she just randomly says stuff that makes no sense, like the time when a weird man came into the village a year ago. _'Uggh doesn't that dude just give you the skeevies.'_ He still isn't sure to this day what these skeevies are.

"My destiny." Kagome sidetracked by the question answered, a sparkle in her cerulean eye.

Hamish brows rose looked skeptical, "Your...destiny?" _'Yep she's officially crazy.'_

Kagome nodded, rolling her shoulder a bit, her bow hand slipped into an awkward angle on her shoulder. "Yep a boy. He's my destiny."

Kagome began to fiddle with her bow, determined to get it in the right place, missing the look of hurt that passed over Hamish's face. Sure he didn't think he had a chance with her, but to hear he say she was interested in someone still hurt.

"A boy? What's his name? How old is he?" Hamish was determined to find out more about this boy.

Kagome brows scrunched together, confused at Hamish's sudden interest. "His name is going to be Frodo, and he has yet to be born yet."

"Oh, wait what do you mean hasn't been born yet," Hamish was officially confused.

Kagome giggled, ruffling Hamish's head to which he blushed. "I meant that a relative of mine is set to give birth in two months time, so I need to go so I can be there in time for his birth."

Kagome silently took Hamish's hand while he was distracted pulling him along back towards the village.

'_Thank goodness we didn't get to far in or else something could have really happened.'_

"Okay I understand, but how can you know it will be a boy if he has yet to be born? And why is he your destiny?" Hamish asked, not even realizing that they were heading back towards the village.

Kagome sighed, scratching the back of her head with her other hand, looking for the right words.

_'Well can't say cuz a dead priestess told me so, he'll think I'm nuts.'_ She thought, while absentmindedly stepping over a log in her path.

"I just know it will be a boy and that he is my destiny. But enough questions, you best be heading back. I don't want your ma thinking bad of me for bringing you near the forest."

Hamish snorted. _'Too late for that.'_

"So when will you be back?" Hamish asked causing Kagome to flinch, staring off into the distance as the broke through the tree line.

Hamish finally took notice that they had made back outside of the forest, when the rays of the setting sun assaulted his eyes. He heard a sharp curse from Kagome.

"Crap it's later than I thought, we gotta make a run for it." With that said Kagome took the torch from Hamish, carefully extinguishing it.

She turned them wrapping her arms around Hamish's waist, lifting him up into her arms, for he was a light child. She took off at a fast-pace, while Hamish could do nothing but wrap his arms around her neck, to make holding him easier.

By the time they reached the village, the sun had just fallen beyond the mountain. And Kagome nudged Hamish towards his home. Kagome turned to leave but a tug on the hem of her skirt stopped her.

"You never did answer me?" Hamish mumbled, his lower lip wobbling a little. His doe brown eyes peering deep into Kagome's.

She sighed ruffling Hamish's hair for what would probably be the last time. "I don't know." Kagome answered truthfully. "I don't know."

Hamish's eyes stung with salty tears and he turned running towards his home he shared with his mother and father. He couldn't cry in front of her.

"Goodbye." Kagome said softly, not even sure Hamish heard her, as the door to his cottage slammed shut.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED. **


	4. Silver haired rider and Haldir

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings.**

**Summary: **Kagome's adventures in the feudal era are finished and suddenly she was changed from a eighteen year old to a six year old child. Then she was sent to a different world altogether. Now living in middle earth what will she do when she gets caught up with the fellowship of the ring. The coming winter brings some changes to Kagome's life.

**A/N: Hope everyone has a happy New Year!**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts.'_

"_**Elvish"**_

**Read & Review. Enjoy!**

* * *

**X**

**Winter's Coming**

**X**

* * *

**~T.A. 2968, June 30****th**** /July 1****st**** - ****Golden Forest Lothlórien~  
**

A single rider swathed in a black cloak rode silently upon a black horse through the Golden forest. All that could be seen from the cloaked figure was long silver tresses. Most likely belonging to an old man. As always the tall trees closed in together barely let any light through the forest.

Up in the trees tall lean figures stood upon the thick branches of the mellyrn trees. Whispering and watching.

"_**Who do you suppose he is?"**_

"_**Or why he has chosen to travel through our domain?"**_

"_**He must not know the rumors to dare enter this forest."**_

_**"Must be a foolish mortal."**_

Haldir silenced them with a simple lift of his hand. They had been tailing this lone rider since he entered the forest nearly an hour ago.

His men were all curious as to who the lone rider is, as is he. Study the cloaked figure though hadn't given them any inclination as to who it was or why he was here, but from what Haldir could see he didn't seem like a threat.

**_"He seems like a simple__ traveler to me."_ **Haldir turned his head a bit, his brother Orophin spoke casually, since he was born with a light voice that few could hear unless within close distance. **_"Definitely not a threat."_**

**_"I highly doubt it all mortal's are evil beings—" _**Haldir held his arm up cutting off his brother Rumil. His ears twitching slightly alerting him of the rider's sudden movement.

He made a signal to his men who were in the tree nearest to the man and his men readied their bows as the rider amble off the horse's back. Rumil kept his arrow steady ready to shoot the man down in an instant. He hated westron men, he would make them pay for their sins.

_'Make your move little man.'_

* * *

**~o00o~**

* * *

**Kagome P.O.V.**

Kagome unmounting her horse, ran a hand through her horse's mane sending soothing waves of her calm aura through him. At the moment she was moving down the path through the Golden Forest, since traveling over the mountains now would be to strenuous and she might not make it home in time.

_'Just hold till him in for a little longer Primula.'_

"Rest my lovely," she whispered softly into the horse's mane.

Ruffling his mane, she reached over grabbing an apple out of her pack giving it to her horse. The horse neighed before happily munching on the apple. He was a fine, powerful elven steed, that normally given a hobbit couldn't ride, let alone be able to get on. It was only thanks to her elf lineage that she is tall enough and capable of doing so. It was weird considering how she started her journey with a small pony, that her aunt worried about her being on to a powerful black war horse.

Kagome lips twisted into a wry smile, because despite it all she is still at a loss for a name for her horse. Because the previous owner name for him was simply Black Stallion. Personally she thought he should have a more meaningful name, or at least something that can qualify for one.

_'Stuck somewhere between Bob and Hank.'_

Lowering herself, Kagome sat down at the base of the tree.

The moon's soft rays of light barely penetrated through the thick tree tops of the forest.

_'Such a shame I won't be here to see them turn golden.'_ That wouldn't happen till the fall, at the moment the leaves were a dark green although a few were changing earlier than expected. Flecks of gold were interwoven through the veins on the leaves.

_'What I wouldn't pay to have one of these beautiful trees planted in the Shire.' _

Leaning up against tree, her right hand lifted towards the light. Her hand covered by brown leather gloves. But she knew if they weren't covered, they would have glistened under the moon's gaze with an unearthly glow. Picking up a single lock of her silver tresses. Silver; not like Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru's hair that seems more white. Her's was pure silver like the half-demon Shiori, only much sleeker and longer.

Half-way to her thirteenth birthday she had started changing physically. The height she hadn't minded at the time, but gradually as the other changes started happening her aunt grew worried. Especially concerning her hair.

After all waking up to find your niece's hair silver wasn't exactly a dream come true. Although Kagome had wished for sleek hair when she was in the feudal era.

Rema thought that Kagome was aging really fast, that it might have been a side-affect of my half lineage. Except when her aunt planned on getting a doctor from Bree Kagome hair turned back to normal.

_'I realized after that I only changed during on the days and nights of the full moon and new moon. I guess Inuyasha and I have a lot in common now. Could have been a pair of half-lings. Only now my transformation will be permanent after this.' _

Unlike Inuyasha, she could become a full elf**_—_**well more like she already was. This day sealed her fate, she was now fully elf there would be no changing back according to the moon's cycle. Radagast told her that she could become mortal again, but somehow Kagome could feel that the Kamis wouldn't allow that. Remembering two years ago it seemed like another lifetime ago.

The changes kept happening and her aunt kept worrying. Then two weeks after her thirteenth birthday she left the Shire to seek out Radagast for help. Of course convincing her aunt Rema had proved difficult for a while, especially since Rema didn't exactly approve of her thirteen year old niece running off into the wilderness to look for some wizard.

She was sure she was the gossip of the Shire for weeks. A Took just like her father.

It wasn't until two weeks of complaining and pleading her aunt finally gave her permission to take this expedition. Her aunt's last words were, "_You're your father's child. I guess it can't be helped that you would wish to explore the world."_

Then the waterworks started and she left the next morning with tearful goodbyes from the hobbit-women who had come to dote upon her since she first came to the Shire. And with help from the guided whispers in her head, she was led to Radagast. And although Radagast is half-crazy; he did manage shed some light on her condition.

_'Sweet old Radagast, I wonder how he's doing without me. Probably building another bird's nest in his hair.'_

She chuckled lightly to herself. Her eyes dimming, remembering the first day she came to the crazy old coot with her plight. He is the most frustrating and craziest man she has ever had the pleasure of meeting.

**~Flashback, T.A. 2966, March 7th – Mirkwood (Radagast's cottage)~**

Thirteen year old Kagome sat patiently as an old man in front of her studied a lock of her hair.

The man's name is Radagast. From what she could find out he was supposedly a great wizard, although the human village that lived two miles away had other stuff to say about him. Like how he was stupid to live in this dark forest. however she felt like that was an understatement. _'He's definitely insane. He's been studying a lock of my hair for the last twelve minutes and forty-seconds._

"Yes, yes. Quite yes indeed." Radagast let her hair fall back into place, before proclaiming, "You're a moon elf, or an _i__thil'quessir_."

She felt like slapping herself in the forehead. She sighed exasperatedly, "I know that already! My mother was a moon elf. It however does not explain why my hair is changing colors!"

Radagast pursed his lips, coming close and started to sniff her. Kagome almost gagged because she could smell the offending odor of the bird poop on his face. _'Ew ew please don't get any closer. Has he not heard of a bath?'_ She silently pleaded with every kami she knew to keep the right side of his face away from her.

"Waah, your only half elf!" Radagast exclaimed, which almost made Kagome want to hit herself upside the head.

"Uggh I know that old man, tell me something I don't know!" Kagome yelled, ready to leave, because the man in front of her is officially crazy. _'Maybe I should have listened to that little boy, what was his name. Hamish I think.'_

"Alright, alright, no need to get upset. Which parent was an elf?" He asked curiosuly.

"My mother." Kagome answered although she didn't really see a point in his question.

"Hmm, did she have black hair?" He asked, now across the room fiddling with something.

Kagome looked at him like he was stupid. To which he sent her a pointed stare and she relented.

"Yes! She had black hair and before you ask no her hair did not change colors." Kagome began twisting a lock of her hair around her finger.

She could still hardly believe her hair was silver. _'I wonder what Inuyasha would say if he saw me now.'_

Radagast snorted, "Wasn't going to ask. It's obvious your mother must have given up her lineage to become a mortal, must have been a half ling like yourself. Although her hair would have changed back after her death."

"It was black when I last saw it, but I didn't really stick around and when we sent scouts for my parents' bodies my mother's body was gone."

Radagst nodded taking in the information. "Sorry to hear that." He picked up something weird sticking his finger in it before sticking it in his mouth, making Kagome grimace.

Kagome's brow lifted when he completely ignored her for almost another five minutes. He began to mutter to himself in a foreign tongue and the little ticking time bomb in her head went off. "And, what now?"

Radagast turned to her, his brows scrunching together like he had forgotten her presence altogether. "Well it just means you have chosen an immortal life unconsciously and your body is changing to suit the life of an _ithil'quessir_. Heck I expect you'll start to really sprout up and give it a year or two your hair will change fully. Though for now it will only change on the days and nights when the moon is strongest."

"You mean the new moon?"

"Yes yes and the full moon. Both are when the moon is strongest."

Kagome sat silently taking in the information. _'It makes sense. I mean yeah I pretty much had that figured out, but finding out I'm not turning into an old lady is a relief.' _She was sure she hadn't done it, more like it was the work of Kami-sama._ 'I don't even know how to be an elf. How to speak their language? How do they act? Where do they live?'_ Her thoughts became frantic with worries.

"Can you train me to be an elf?" Kagome blurted out, her hand slapping over her mouth a second later.

Radagast paused, like he was thinking about and Kagome's heart swelled with hope despite her conviction.

"...No"

Kagome's although despite the maturity of her mind acted pretty much like any other child. Her lip wobbled and she began to sniffle. "Please! You must help me! I'll do anything—I can clean or help with the animals," When his ears wiggled, perking up a little Kagome smiled. _ 'Jackpot!' _

"Yes**_—_**I can help with the animals they love me. I know it must be strenuous taking care of them all, I could help out."

Radagast lips pursing before he scurried across the cottageand out the door. For a moment Kagome thought he was rejecting her offer, but moments later he returned with rabbit by the looks of it. Albeit a weird shaped one. He laid the rabbit carefully on her lap. "Heal him." He stated, stepping back.

Kagome looked at the crazy old wizard then at the rabbit. _'Okay, well this is unexpected.' _She nibbled on her lip, her hand reaching out to softly prod the rabbit, stopping when she heard a whimper from the rabbit when she hit a certain spot.

Kagome closed her eyes, focusing on that area. _'Oh powers that are so wishy washy please help me.'_ Kagome pleaded with her miko powers that surfaced every now and then over the years to help her. Her eyes shot open, feeling warmth in her palm. A soft glow of white spread over the afflicted area on the rabbit before fading a minute later. She picked up the rabbit setting it down on the floor, watching it scurry off towards Radagast. Her smile of victory fade when she saw Radagast face filled with a look of amazement and shock on his face.

He lifted up the rabbit inspecting it before setting it back down. "You can go now Hopper." The rabbit as if understanding him, wiggled it's little rabbit nosy, bounding out the door, Radagast closing it after the rabbit.

"Ainur, the spirit of Varda is within you child." He said softly, he came forward slowly touching her hand. Turning over her palm, he studied the lines like they were an intricate tapestry. "Yes yes, I see the stars, what was your name again?"

Looking at her hand and back at Radagast. "Kagome, it means—"

"Star, yes most definitely a star indeed...I have decided I shall train you to be a proper elf and help you to use your powers."

Kagome wasn't sure what had just happened. _'Who cares what happened.'_. She now had a teacher to train her. _'I'm one step closer to my destiny.'_

For old times sake she did a little happy dance.

**~End of Flashback~**

_'And train me he did. Worked me day and night in the forest.'_ Now normally she would have killed to train under someone powerful and live in the wild, but if you ever seen Mirkwood you would choose to live in a pig pen over that place. Just like Kagome normally would mind taking care of animals...except when it came to animals and insects only the worse seemed to like her. Such as the giant spiders that lurked the darkest of places within the forest and the wild wargs that sometimes trailed around the edges of the forest and in the hills leading to the Rhovanion plains.

Usuaally she would have been disgusted and refused to be anywhere near the spiders, since they reminded her so much of Naraku. But like all creatures she seems to meet they grew on her. Now that she looked back on, she remembered fainting at the sight of one, only to wake up underground on a crude pedestal with strange dead insects surrounding her. She practically screamed her head off before relizing she was part of the meal, but a dinner guest; _not on the menu._

Kagome's stomach clenched when she thought of how she had to eat them and then refrain from barfing them back up. It took two weeks of Radagast's funny potions to get rid of the taste.

Learning the giant spiders' language, however had proved to be interesting. There was a lot of screeching and cuffed hissing to it, that always made her throat hurt after speaking their language for a long time, but was unique nonetheless.

Radagast hadn't exactly approved of a child of Varda; who was like the goddess of light itself based off what he told her, associating with the dark beings, but unlike him, Kagome found them to be quite useful. _'Like extracting their different types of venom for: paralyzing, sleeping potions, poisoning the enemy, or her favorite one making the enemy delirious, which was really funny.'_

Her lips creased turning into a small smile, remembering the first time she shot an orc with an arrow laced with the venom. He started acting like a drunk orc, spouting off random stuff in his crude language and doing some weird crump from of dancing before passing out after an hour.

She had nearly fallen out of the tree she had been hiding in at the sight back then. Filled with laughter at the hilarious sight.

**Screech! Hungry!**

Several shrill screeches made Kagome wince. _'Oh my poor elf ears.' _But also had her alert, reminding her of her small companion.

Although to most the screeches were just that screeched, but to those who knew their tongue which were few if any other than herself. They would know that the spiders were asking for food.

She settled the horse who looked a little spooked. "Shh my lovely, nothing to worry about." The horse settled, neighing a little that it was happy for such a sudden noise to its sensitive ears.

Moving towards her horse where a medium-size box was attached latched on with ropes. Flipping up the lid revealed several jars, all of which had small holes punctured in the top of them, and inside were small spiders. The runts of their spider nests, none of them more likely to get much bigger than a tarantula, but their poison still just as potent as their predecessors.

Opening her sack she pulled out a buzzing box. Carefully opening one jar at a time, she let a small amount of flies into each jar, before shutting the lid. She did this several times before putting the empty box back in her sack. Each one was separated based off their type of venom. She put the lid back over the box.

She wiggled her nose, feeling the urge to cry, when she heard a fly cry. _Yes a fly cry as it was munched on. Feeling bad for a dead fly what kind of softy am I turning into?_

Kagome suddenly stilled all movements.

If one looked close they would have saw her ears perking up. Knowing that she had heard a small crunch of leaves. Not moving her face, her eyes darted to the side watching two stray leaves fall. Yet there was no wind. She closed one eye pushing out her aura, drawing it back almost as fast as she released it. _'Shit!'_ She was surrounded, so lost in thought she hadn't been paying attention.

She kept her posture the same as to not alert whoever her enemy was that she knew they were there. _'They haven't attacked yet which may mean their just observing.'_ Somehow the thought did not ease her mind in the least. It made her feel like she had a stalker.

_'Hope whoever it is isn't like Hojo.'_ Just remembering him made her shudder briefly.

* * *

**~o00o~**

* * *

**Haldir's P.O.V.**

They all winced, hearing the sharp screeches coming from the box. Haldir watched as the hooded figure rose calming his horse, before opening a box.

**_'What the hell was that?"_ **His brother hissed out, holding his ears. Orophin's ears were even more sensitive than the rest. He usually relied on him for spying on orcs.

**_"I don't know, but I don't think I want to find out."_** Lamul whispered, he was a worry wart of an elf. Coming from a nobody clan line leaning towards his second century of living.

Haldir couldn't tell what was inside, but presumed it was an animal of some sort. He watched the man put something in the box, from the buzzing his ears picked up he could tell it was flies, which had to mean that the animal is something that eats insects.

Haldir wanted to curse when one of his rookies, Fenrae, stepped on a bunch of leaves, crunching them softly. Some falling out of the tree. The boy was barely fifty summer, so he would not be as hard on him.

_'Just a bit chastisement later on will do.'_

Haldir's eyes narrowed noticing when he saw the man's shoulders tense, just slightly before relaxing. _'He knows were here.'_

He gave the signal for his men to move in quickly and surround the man before he could mount his horse.

* * *

**~o00o~**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Kagome made ready to mount her horse, but before she could she was surrounded, several arrows pointed at her being. She kept a calm expression as she surveyed them. Realizing that they weren't bandits, but elves. At least from what she could see of their faces and their tipped ears. Not to mention the purity weaved through their auras spoke volumes to her senses. '_They probably think I don't know what they are, best to play the stupid chit.'_ Kagome was glad though that she had her scarf covering her face, she didn't feel like associating with other elves.

She made sure to stay far away from the ones who resided in Mirkwood for two years. From what she had heard and seen so far, elves were pretty prejudice and if they treated half-lings anything like youkai treat hanyou she wasn't sure she wanted to talk to one at all. After all she didn't need that kind of crap in her life. Radagast pretty much agreed with her, calling elves; other than herself of course, a bunch of stiffs.

"From where do you hail man?" One of the elves asked.

He stepped forward the moon illuminating his face, for unlike the others who wore hooded grey cloaks, his hood was down. The moon's rays bathed his face in its gentle rays, showing off beautiful long blonde hair, a very handsome face with a dimple in his chin, and peculiar green eyes, so light and deep in color it was as if they were glowing.

_'Wow talk about a hottie. Still no matter this man's beauty it does not excuse his comment!'_

A tick mark pulsed on Kagome's covered forehead the comment coming to the forefront of her mind. _'He just referred to me as a man! I'm a girl, maybe not a busty one yet, but a girl nonetheless.'_ She was tempted to correct them, however after a brief metal battle, decided that their mishap in her gender would play in her favor. It wasn't like she wore some tight revealing outfit anyway that would point out she was a girl. Not to mention girls in this world rarely traveled alone, outside of their villages without a male presence.

"I am Kagome Took, I hail from the Shire." She introduced herself, trying to sound more manly.

She was glad that her scarf helped to muffle her feminine voice. _'Even if they were elves no telling what they could do if they found out I'm a girl. A man from any race can be a rapist.'_

"What brings you through this forest?" Haldir asked. _'Strange name for a man.' _Although Haldir could see that this man posed no threat, he still had to make sure. _'The look in this man's eyes speaks of wisdom, he probably is just an old man journeying home.'_

"I am returning home to witness the birthing of a close relative. And if you don't mind me asking are you an elf?"

Haldir could sense no lie coming from Kagome. Hadir pondered whether to answer the old man's question. He decided it wasn't that weird since there were many rumors afloat among the mortals about elves inhabiting the forest. "Yes I am an elf, why do you ask?"

"Oh no particular reason. You see I met a moon elf and she had similar traits to you." She technically wasn't lying, since her mother had been a moon elf.

Haldir's brows rose. "Well surely that cannot be for moon elves are all but extinct, the last female moon elf passed away nearly nine summers ago."

"Ah yes that sounds about the last time I saw her as well, shining silver hair, but such a shame to hear she may have passed away. Thank you."

Haldir nodded. "Alright, well sorry for taking up time off your journey. Lately there have been brigands targeting the villages on the other side and we try to look out for them." Haldir lied smoothly, too bad the one he was lying to could sense his lie. Could feel a touch of silver tongue, as he lied, but his eyes revealed the truth to Kagome.

"Oh well I can assure you I am no brigand, if anything I try to give to the people. May I have the honor of knowing your name kind elf?"

Haldir nodded towards his men and they faded into the shadows. "I am Haldir...Well safe journey to you Kagome." The way her name rolled off his tongue sent a little shiver of delight down her spine. So wickedly and sensuously spoken. _'Ayumi and the girls would have died from fandom if they saw this guy.'_

"Ah much obliged." Kagome said before mounting her horse, when she looked back up Haldir was gone.

"Hyah!" Snapped the reins, her horse took off down the path. She had been sidetracked enough, she has a birthing to witness.

* * *

**~o00o~**

* * *

**Haldir P.O.V.**

Haldir watched from the trees as the old man's form blurred in the distance.

_**"Brother, about what did the old man say earlier?"**_

Haldir turned to his brother, rolling his shoulders to get out a kink. **_"What do you mean Orophin?"_**

Orophin sent his brother a skeptical look, his brother thought he could hide stuff from the others, but never to him. _'Curses that I never learned more Westron.' **"You know what I mean, it looked like the old man asked you a question and you got all tense, then he said something else and your energy felt off."**_

Haldir's mouth twisted into a displeased frown. _'Figures I can never hide anything from him.'_ **_"The old man said he saw a __ithil'quessir nine years ago."_**

Orophin's eyes widened. **_"Ithil'quessi are you__ sure?"_**

**_"The man seemed sure he had. Said he met female one nine years ago, same time frame, it is possible."_**

_**"Could he have been one of them, you know one of the bandits."**_ Orophin furthered questioned his brother.

Haldir's fists clenched, their conversation brought back the horrid memory. **_"He couldn't have. He's much too old to have been one of them."_**

Orophin didn't look convinced. _**"Oh bull, you know how quickly those mortals age. Good thing Rumil can't speak Westron, or else-"**_

Haldir immediately grabbed his brother's shoulders. **_"Orophin, pormise me you won't speak of this to Rumil. He's already suffered enough, he doesn't need more rumors or suspicions to chase after. Promise me you won't."_** He looked deep into his brother's eyes, using their brotherly connection.

Orophin was silent, before steadily agreeing. **_"Fine, I promise."_**

**_"Thanks,"_** Haldir's arm dropped from his brother's shoulders and Orophin left, leaving Haldir alone to think.

Haldir sighed sitting down on the tree branch. _Rumil._

Nearly twenty-five years ago, his brother Rumil was arranged to marry the last female of the Ithil'quessi clan. But before their wedding was to take place his betrothed Dina disappeared a week beforehand. There had been no word of her whereabouts till nine years ago, when a traveling elf happened upon her corpse defiled in the forest, with the smell of multiple males upon her flesh. When her body was brought to the city, Rumil was filled with rage.

_'Lord knows it took so long to calm him and convince Rumil not to go hunting down every single mortal man.'_

His brother still holds a lot of hostility in him. Which Haldir could understand since he didn't particularly like mortals, but there was no way of knowing whether the ones that attacked her had been mortal. Then again orc male was a scent that clung heavily to anything they were near.**_"Manwë please drive out the dark thoughts that fester in my brother's heart."_ **Haldir whispered softly to himself, before returning to his post.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED. REVIEW.**

**Lovely: I bet all of you Haldir/Kagome fans got all excited.**

**MarMar:_ Haha Haldir__ is set in the belief Kagomeis an old man. Wonder what will happen when he finds out she's a young half-ling? Or maybe all you are more interested in hearing about Frodo. Well the next chapter there is going to be"_**

**_~THACK~_**

**Lovely: Idiot don't go spoiling anything. In fact get back to typing. **_(Lovely grabs MarMar by the ear dragging her to write the next chapter for her fans.)_


	5. INDEFINITE HIATUS

**DEAR MY LOYAL READERS,**

**SO SORRY MY FANS, UNFORTUNATELY I'M IN A DARK PLACE RIGHT NOW IN MY LIFE, SO ALL OF MY STORIES WILL BE ON FOR NOW. I MAY UPDATE EVERY NOW AND THEN DEPENDING ON MY MOOD, BUT OTHERWISE I WON'T.**

**HOPE EVERY ONE HAS A BETTER 2013 THAN I AM.**

**SINCERELY,**

**LOVELY LADY**


	6. Frodo is Born

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts.'_

"_**Elvish"**_

**Read & Review. Enjoy!**

**A/N: Still on indefinite hiatus. Thanks everyone for your heartfelt words of kindness and understanding. Still feeling a little down, but I couldn't leave my fans waiting for months. Sorry if it's too short for your liking.**

* * *

**X**

**Winter's Coming**

**X**

* * *

**~T.A. 2968, October 22nd - Brandy Hall, Buckland~**

"Coochy ~coochy ~coo~, come on little one say Ka-go-me," Kagome whispered hopefully tickling the baby's belly, making him erupt into a fit of giggles.

"Ah-ga-boo!" Frodo gurgled in his own baby language.

Kagome shoulders jumped a little when someone burst into laughter. Looking up from her seated position in the rocking chair to see Primula, Frodo's mother standing there. Primula had one hand over her mouth, the other over her stomach, laughing at the sight of Kagome.

Kagome's hair looked like it had been yanked on in several places, she had spittle on the front of her dress, no-doubt Frodo's, and in her lap was her son. Gazing at Kagome in awe.

Primula laughter stopped almost instantaneously at the look. Motherly jealousy rose up in her just a little. No she wasn't one of those over-protective mothers, like Maggie or Primrose, but seeing her child so happy in another girl's arm raised her hackles for some reason.

'_A mother shouldn't have to worry about a girl stealing her son away from her till he was at least fifteen, but here Kagome is trying to take her little boy and he is only a month old.'_

"Kagome he's only a month old. I don't think he's going to be saying _mamma_, let alone _your_ name for quite sometime," Primula said silkily, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Sure Primula loved Kagome to bits for helping out with Frodo, but it was like she took over altogether. Primula felt like she was the stranger instead of Frodo's mother, especially with how well her son took to the hobbit-elf.

Kagome sensing Primula's hidden meaning, held out Frodo to her pouting. "I know, it's just...I've waited so long."

Primula's brows furrowed in confusion as she came forward taking Frodo into her arms. She gently placed him in his bassinet. Ruffling her son's hair.

Kagome came from behind, her hand reaching out to flick the little bells she had built over Frodo's bassinet. The tinkling of the bells soothing Frodo, but not deterring his attention from his silver-haired friend. Frodo's eyes stared into the depths of Kagome's. Her eyes now an Alice blue met Frodo's baby blue eyes. And a staring contest ensued.

Pimula crossed the room picking up a discarded blanket. "You know you've said that before Kagome, when you first came here almost a month ago. What do you mean, you've waited so long?"

Kagome broke the staring contest and she was sure Frodo stuck his tongue out at her in victory. Turning to see Primula staring at them with a mixed expression of love and something else in her eyes.

Looking back down at Frodo, Kagome's heart fluttered with happiness. _'It's not a romantic love, but it's almost akin to how I felt when I was with Shippo and Rin. A need to shower them in love and protection._

"...You could say he's my destiny. I was brought to this world to protect him," she let out a dry laugh. "I know it sounds weird, but it's the truth. Even before he was born since I was a child, I had been waiting for this exact day when he would be born."

Primula nodded, placing the blanket in the wicker basket, "Fine...well I best be going, Drogo is waiting for me at down at the bar...I trust you'll keep him safe."

"Can you ever doubt I won't"

She smiled, "No, I guess I can't."

Primula left the room to get ready. She went to her room she shared with her husband leaning up against the door. Somehow Primula had expected such an answer from Kagome. A dream she had once of her little Frodo all grown up with a silver haired beauty by his side.

_'Who knew that it would be Kagome.'_

When Kagome showed up two days before she gave birth to Frodo she was shocked, especially when Kagome said she was Rema's little girl. It took a little convincing before she truly believed it was Rema's little one. After all she remembered a black-haired hobbit, not a silver-haired elf. Although at least now she knew why Kagome had been so enthusiastic helping with the birthing, changing her son's loincloth, burping him, and helping out with housework.

_'She's great to have around, but I-I just feel so useless.'_

Sighing Primula pushed off the door to go find a dress preferably one that didn't have baby barf stains on it. Thinking about her husband Drogo, lately they hadn't been close. Thoughts would sometimes float into her mind, jealous thoughts about the reason Drogo traveled to the bars in Bree so much. always thoughts about another woman.

"Maybe Kagome taking care of Frodo isn't too bad. I can spend more time with Drogo."

* * *

**~Meanwhile in Frodo's Room~**

Hush now, my baby  
Be still love, don't cry  
Sleep as you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember  
My last lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream

Frodo was fast asleep after winning a staring contest twice against. The sound of Kagome's voice lulling him deeper into the land of dreams.

Hooded lids gazed at the child sleeping. Her hand touching Frodo's soft baby hair. Lush, soft mousy hair and eyelids that hid beautiful blue eyes.

His little lips were molded around his little thumb, sucking away unconsciously in his sleep.

'_I can't imagine a more_ _angelic child than him.' _

Drift on a river  
That flows through my arms  
Drift as I'm singing to you  
I see you smiling  
So peaceful and calm  
And holding you, I'm smiling, too  
Here in my arms  
Safe from all harm  
Holding you, I'm smiling, too

Kagome could see Frodo's aura as clear as day, a sparkling light of pure happiness and innocence.

So immense for one so little. She could tell one day he would be strong.

River, oh river  
Flow gently for me  
Such precious cargo you bear...  
Do you know somewhere  
He can live free  
River, deliver him there_  
_

"Sweet dreams Frodo,"she whispered softly, placing a kiss to his brow.

She settled into the rocking chair bent on taking a small nap, despite the neck cramp she was bound to get. She couldn't bother to leave his side at the moment.

She heard the door to Brandy Hall open and closed moments later.

_'I hope Primula and Drogo have a nice night.'_

Kagome realized she would have to lay off some, because it was only natural that Primula would get jealous.

_'Hell I used to get jealous anytime someone to take over my job looking over Shippo.'_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED. Review, onegai.**


	7. Four years Later

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts.'_

"_**Elvish"**_

**Read & Review. Enjoy!**

**A/N: If you're wondering Frodo calls Kagome, Kaggy-chan, becuase Kagome thought it would be funny for them to have their own secret language. But since he's so young and adorable he says cha instead of chan. _**

* * *

**X**

**Winter's Coming**

**X**

* * *

**~T.A. 2972, February 23 - Brandy Hall (outside), Buckland~**

"Kaggy-cha," Four year old Frodo squealed in delight, his arms spread like an eagle as Kagome spun him around in the air.

"Haha, hello my dear Frodo. I have missed you so much," Kagome set down Frodo, looking him over. She noted every slight differing since she last saw him.

"Heehee, but Kaggy-cha you only been gone twee days."

Kagome smiled rubbing nose with the boy. "Ah and even one day is too much for me to bear...but if you want, I can go-"

"No! Kaggy-cha just got here, mamma and papa too old to run and play with me," Frodo put on his best kicked puppy look, "Pwease don't go."

Kagome heart clenched, "Aww I'm not going anywhere little one. I was just messing with you. I'll be here for a long time."

Frodo smiled brightly showing off his pearly whites. "Yay! Can we take bubble baths later."

"Of course, we can even get Mister Quack to join in." Kagome said enthusiastically.

Little Frodo rejoiced, he loved the little bath toy Kaggy-cha made for him. He loved Kaggy-cha and loved playing with her. _'She is good. Brings toys, food, and fun.'_ He especially loved having fun. His nosed crinkled. He wasn't however fond of Kaggy-cha's creepy crawlies that she would play with occasionally,_ 'spiders'_ Kaggy-cha calls them. Other than that he loves being with Kaggy-cha.

Kagome swung Frodo through the air some more, eliciting more fits of giggles from him.

_'Happy, I feel truly happy to have Frodo in my life.'_

Kagome loved the boy with a passion. Adored waking up to him scurrying into her room, pouncing on her every mornings. Eagerly looked forward to teaching him her own language, not elvish which she had learned from Radagast, but Japanese her language from her old world.

Kagome found Frodo's slang Japanese to be so adorable she could just hug him forever. But most of all she admired how Frodo is always filled with a need to adventure and explore, bravery to face new things. And he loved taking baths to boot. She had seen it when he was just a little baby, but now she had even more encouraging proof of how great a hobbit man he would become.

_'Someone who shares my views about cleanliness. Although I'm sure it will change as he gets older.'_

Both Frodo and Kagome were drawn from the thoughts when the front door to Brandy Hall swung. Primula calling out to them.

"Frodo! Kagome! Hurry inside I've got ma best pot of stew ready for ya both."

Frodo and Kagome both smiled at each other, racing each other inside.

**Primula's P.O.V.**

The past four years had not been kind to Primula Baggins. Her once mousy brown had dulled, turning fully gray this past spring. Her once youthful and beautiful face was full of small wrinkles. Her eyes had lost half of their life. The years brought many more changes. A wedge had formed between her and her husband Drogo.

It seemed almost laughable to her, that they had both wished for a child for so long, but the second they were blessed with one they drifted apart. Her husband spent most of his days in Bree and unlike her, he seemed to keep a almost youthful appearance.

Watching her son and Kagome greet each other so enthusiastically actually brought a smile to her face.

_'At least someone is happy.'_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED. **


	8. Two years later

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts.'_

"_**Elvish"**_

**Read & Review. Enjoy!**

* * *

**X**

**Winter's Coming**

**X**

* * *

**~T.A. 2974, May 3 - Buckland~**

"You can't go Kagome. I need you," Frodo pleaded, tugging fruitlessly on Kagome's cloak in an attempt to stop her departure.

Kagome sighed, turning around. She bent low to Frodo's eye level. Unshed tears glistened in his eyes. And for a moment her the words were lost in her throat. She coughed.

"Frodo you know that I would never leave you forever right?"

Frodo nodded, " hic hic, yes."

"Well then you know that I shall return, but I must go train faraway."

"Why can't you twain here? I can twain with you. I can-" Kagome index finger shushed the six year old, shaking her head softly.

" I know that it may seem like a long time, but I promise you I will return," She softly caressed his cherub-like face, wiping away a stray tear, "So you must promise me that you'll be good for your mother and await my return here with your parents. Can you promise me that?"

Frodo lower lip wobbled and he sniffled, nodding solemnly. "I promise. hic hic."

Kagome dropped her sack, picking him up. She held him for what seemed like hours but was merely seconds, before carrying him back towards Brandy Hall. His mother Primula with her weathered and nimble body leaning against the doorpost for support, stood quietly with her arms crossed. A hard look in her eyes that softened at the sight of her teary-eyed son. Taking him from Kagome's arms, despite with her age Frodo felt like a ton of armor weighing her down. Her discomfort could not compare to the pain her son was undoubtedly feeling.

"Sh sh, Frodo. Mamma's here baby." Primula held her son close to her bosom, rubbing circles on his back. Primula took Frodo inside returning fifteen minutes later looking exhausted.

"It's alright deary. He cried himself to sleep."

Kagome winced hearing that, regretting the pain she was putting Frodo through. "I'm so sorry Primula."

Primula sighed, moving to sit on the bench on the porch. She motioned for Kagome to sit.

Sitting beside Primula, the silence between them felt...awkward.

"Kagome dear, you know over the years you've been a big help. Always helping to take care of Frodo, hunting, planting a garden and doing odd in town when Drogo became obsessed with drink and we could barely afford to keep Brandy Hall. I truly am grateful." Primula gazed lovingly at the grounds of Brandy Hall. "When I first married Drogo we longed for a child but we never conceived. It wasn't until nineteen years later we had a child, Frodo. But by that time Drogo eyes began to stray and ale became his good friend. I mean I started aging, while Drogo continued to look young despite being much older than me. Although seeing you and Frodo together it's brought a little light to my life, so you must promise you will return."

Kagome hand brushed Primula's. "I'm sorry. I knew about Drogo's drinking, but I never thought he was cheating on you."

A dry laugh left Primula's lips."I can't believe this-I mean being comforted by you. You know I used to be jealous whenever I saw Frodo so infatuated with you and so disinterested in his old mother. Yet as time went by I saw some benefit. I could try to work out my problems with Drogo, but it only ever seemed to get worse as I woke up each morning with seemingly a new wrinkle on my cheek. But I can stil say that he hasn't cheated on me. His eyes stray, but he won't break his vow at least not yet."

"Look at old me going on about trifle thing. You left your things down the hill, you best be getting them and heading off, don't want you to be late on your journey." Primula stood up pulling Kagome in for a quick hug. "Oh! And don't worry so much about Frodo, you've given him something great, a powerful midset and inner strength. He'll overcome his sadness and soon be going on adventures along side you."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks...and Primula I know it may seem presumptuous of me to say, but Drogo he loves you. Whenever you weren't looking, I would always see him glancing at you with love overflowing. I think that maybe it wasn't all Drogo's fault. They say as women we tend to worry about little things, like aging and our husbands leaving us behind to the point we truly do age ourselves. So Drogo didn't know how to properly handle the situation, but it's understandable considering your a strong woman. Which is why you have to do some soul searching within yourself. Because although it is true that you have aged the beauty of a true primrose is within you. Please be safe and bloom, because you are beautiful Primula."

Primula turned heading back inside, but Kagome was sure she had seen a little glimmer of something akin to a smile on her face. A soft 'I will' was heard before the door to Brandy Hall closed.

_'I hope I helped her.' _Turning Kagome headed back down the path to where she left her sack and her small wagon drawn by two strong ponies. She threw her sack into the back with her other stuff. She didn't bother looking back this time, knowing that everything would work itself out. Unfortunately for her, the Kamis had something else in store for her that she was now required to go train.

_'I hope it's somewhere warm. Frodo watch over your parents while I'm gone.'_

"I promise I will return." Kagome whispered softly, before grabbing the reins. "Yit boys." Goading them forward down the dirt path.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED. Aww poor Primula, let's hope it works out between her and Drogo.**


	9. Training is Abstinence?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko or LOTR is belongs to J.K Tolkien.**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts.'_

"_**Elvish"**_

**Read & Review. Enjoy!**

**A/N: **Sorry if there are a couple of spelling mistakes, missing my letter t on my laptop thanks to my sister so it's hard to type right. You'd be surprised how missing one or two letters affect you writing especially when it's major letters.

**Kagome's Age:** 22

* * *

**Winter's Coming**

* * *

**~ T.A. 2975, November 15th - Aboard the Nightglider ~**

A massive ship lie on the turquoise sea, speckles of silver lying on the surface. Silver, juicy fished caught in a large fishermen's net. A dozen sailors some bareback, others lightly garbed in tunics. The sun beating down their backs as the chanted, pulling at the ropes of the net.

"Heave ho, heave ho. Put ya backs into it! SQUID ya better put your back into it, or you'll find yaself offa the Capt'n ship in the cold deep!" The third in command hollered over the fishermen who were singing another fisherman shanty that sounded more like a chant. His voice carried authority despite being third in rank.

A tall form with long limbs, slightly muscled was dressed in a brown tunic and leather wrapping sailor's garment took a deep breath. Silver hair was covered well with a makeshift bandanna and a crummy hat. Sweat trickled down her brow.

"Ayai Shark sir, quit your squabblin this is nothing!"

Some of the men laughed, but one death stare from Shark had the shutting up.

"Well then if it be nothin then swab the deck after your done."

The sailors all snickered before returning to their 'heave ho' chant.

Kagome grumbled under her breath, about 'jerk-faced Shark', but pulled nonetheless at the net harder, heaving it over the side of the deck. Lots of fish slapping their tails in the net, wriggling about. The smell of fish was not pleasant. Wet fish on a hot day smelled even worse, especially since combined with the smell of fishermen who preferred not bathing for weeks at a time it was deadly.

_'If I ever meet Midoriko again I'm seriously going to kill her.' _She had been at sea for over a year.

The sea she once found joyous paled in comparison to the inland. She lived off of sushi for years in her old world, yet it was only when she became a fisherman that she began to hate fish. The look, the smell, even the thought of fish sickened her. She knew every way to make fish now; fish kabobs, fried fish, sun baked fish, raw cutlet fish, charred fish, even old smelly fishy. Every time they neared a port Kagome rejoiced in drinking a big jug of grog or mead and eating some mutton, or some other cheap meat, as long as it wasn't fish.

She couldn't really see any benefits to the sea life the first month, but as she worked harder she realized she was training in a way. Aboard this ship she wasn't a woman, just a sailor with skinny limbs that needed to be fattened with muscle.

Kagome carried large vats filled with fish to be sold at ports. Mopped the deck, set the sails, arm wrestled**—**_well more like have he arm snapped in half_******—**, learn sea shanties, fighting in shady taverns at various ports. She gained muscle from heaving the nets and transporting heavy loads of others goods that Capt'n Nwuat chose to have aboard his ships. Which meant sometimes cloth, trinkets, or the sailors personal favorite rum from various islands surrounding the coasts of Minak and Gondor, sometimes they traveled farther east, which was their destination currently.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

**~ Lagoona Port, below deck on the Nightglider ~**

Kagome jumped, spilling a bit of her mead when a hand clapped on her shoulder. "Yo Squid you were slacking today, so as punishment I'll be taking yur fish." A large, shirtless muscular man sat down next to her on the bench, taking up what room was left on it. Snorting she gladly dumped the fish onto his empty plate, setting hers down on the table.

"Have it Shark, I don't understand how you can eat just fish," shuddering when Shark started chowing down on the fish she had deboned only half an hour ago.

A comfortable silence passed in between them, other than the occasional sound of Shark munching on the fish. Kagome eyes glance up at Shark every now and then. _'Shark'_ the name she had given him after her was mean to her her first week aboard another fisherman ship and after watching him gobbled down thirty pieces of fish in one night.

He was big at least 7'8, with tan skin and cold grey eyes. Dark hair that had a natural cropped look to it. His body seemed like all muscle, _like how just one of his arms was about as thick as her whole body. He was like the body builders she had seen on tv so long ago.' _Why he gave her the name squid she would never know.

_'Probably just because I called him Shark.'_ They had worked on three different ships before settling down of the Nightglider four months ago.

They had faced pirate attacks from the Cosairs of Umbar on their previous ships. Saving each others lives countless times. They had since then developed an easy camaraderie.

"Everyone is on land at the tavern and here you are deboning fish that I know you hate, so what's up," he asked licking his fingers clean off the oily fish juices.

Kagome watched slightly entranced by the act, before turning away from him.

"What can't a fellow sailor fry up some fish for his pal. Here I thought's me be doing right by me fella sailor, guess I knows betta now. " She stood walking behind him.

Shark shot her a skeptical look before setting the plate of fish down. He turned swiftly pulling Kagome into his lap.

Kagome squeaked, but did fight him as he settled her in between his legs, resting his chin on her head. Her arms like strong bands wrapped around her waist. Heat filled her cheeks, if anyone saw them like this they would be bound to misunderstand.

_'Thank goodness Shark has his own personal quarters.'_ The thought of anyone seeing her like this would be mortifying and it would also mean having to find a new ship to work on. Because she would never reveal she was a woman. It would be like their last experience when they were both called fags and booted off the ship.

"Shark~let go, I hear an Ol' shanty of the Lagoona tavern callin me, offering me sum throat-burni' rum," Kagome grabbed onto the table, trying to hoist herself off of his lap—which proved to be a bad idea.

"Shit," Kagome cursed as her upper body was suddenly pressed against the table. _'Bad body,'_ Kagome admonished her body that always got her in horribly, provocative positions.

Shark held her there chuckling lightly. "Haha, so now ye be wantin' mead, too bad something else be calling for yur attention."

His laugh sent shivers down her spine, especially when he held by her hips, running his hand up and down them slowly. The friction building heat along her sides. Biting her lip proved fruitless as she felt immense pleasure from Shark's touch. His large hands ran up her sides to her armpit.

His touch was spreading a wildfire across her skin. Nubian tan against milky white and chocolate vanilla blend.

His left hand curved under her, pulling her back into him. One hand now firmly on her left breast. cupping her through her thick tunic and his other hand holding both of her hands above her head. She wriggled her hands but Shark's hold was too strong to hope for freedom.

"Sh—shark please don't," Kagome pleaded pathetically all the while thrusting her breast outward into his left hand.

He squeezed one mound softly eliciting a moan from her.

"Ohh Sh—Shark, please let go..." She pleaded, her breath shaky as he lightly pinched her nipple through the fabric.

Smiling at her pleading.

He found her submissive behavior almost as cute as when she would really fght out up fruitless fights against him. So small, but so much fire in her.

"Alright if that's what you want," hiss left hand dropped from her chest to her waist, turning her around to see her face. His grin widened at her pouting up at him. Having to crane her neck back just to get a good look a him since he was nearly tree feet taller than her. "What's wrong Squid, ya said to let go. Or did ya want somethin else, maybe ya be wantin more?"

Kagome cheeks lit up like a red flag and Shark gazed down at her fondly. Kagome was tall, but nowhere near as tall as him. She was actually small in comparison to him. _'Like a priceless doll.'_ She had grown on him in a short time. Despite how small she was, he knew her to be a fighter.

Shark rolled his eyes, releasing his hold on her hands when she said nothing, swinging her up into his arms. Carrying her over towards his large bed-bunk, laying her down he positioned her between him and the wall. One massive leg and wrapped around her to keep her there.

Kagome nose crinkled, not exactly fond of the wall. Wriggling around much to the discomfort of Shark. She was now facing Shark's bare chest. Her hand squeezed in between there body touching his chest, her hands moving across the creases that defined his abs.

Giggling when his pecs did a little dance.

"Stop that Shark it's weird," pressing her hand to the moving muscle. Unfortunately like a little child she found enjoyment with the moving flesh.

Shark growled and Kagome giggled some more. "Squid your pushin yur luck, unless ya be wanting something unsavory to go down," he warned her.

Kagome drew back almost immediately, settling down. Her head so close to his chest she could hear the thrum of his heartbeat. Sighing as the sound soothed her. In order to keep her safe from the other men aboard the ship she always slept in Shark's room.

_'__I trust him way more...not that I wouldn't mind losing my virginity to him.'_

She had seen all of Shark's body whenever they bathed. After all he promised to keep his eyes closed, not that she would. And he definitely had an impressive package. _'I think this whole sensitive elf body is making me into a huge pervert. No wonder elves don't like others touching them. They probably turn into horndogs the second someone touches them.'_

"Sleep Squid, enough dirty thoughts," Shark broke the her inner monologue and she blushed.

"I—I wasn—", "—Save it and get some rest, ya gonna work hard tomorrow morn."

"Okay, g'night," Kagome whispered pressing a chaste kiss to Shark's chest. Her eyes closed and she fell into the land of dreams.

_'I guess my special training is abstinence.'_

* * *

**TBC, review tell me what you think!**


	10. Author's Note

**DEAR MY LOYAL READERS,**

It's come to my attention that my previous chapter 'Pirates of Corsairs' has hit a sore spot for some of my readers, so taking some advice from a friend of mine I will be taking down the chapter and making some changes.

I apologize if it offended anyone. Personally since I had built Kagome up to be a strong person, I felt giving her something she couldn't control and overcoming it would build upon her character for my story. But its neither here nor there.

SINCERELY,

**LOVELY LADY**

**P.S. Love you all ;)**


	11. Pirates of Corsairs

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko or LOTR is belongs to J.K Tolkien.**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts.'_

"_**Elvish"**_

**"Pirates of Corsairs"**

**Read & Review. Enjoy!**

**A/N: **Okay before someone asks, when I say Kagome glows I don't me like a glowworm or like the vampires off of twilight. More like her skin has a shiny tint to it when the moon's rays hit it, because she's basically sucking up the moon's light, if that makes sense. In order to get rid of the glow she had to send it somewhere, i.e sword, person, plant, etc. Okay for those wondering about when the journey will begin it won't be for awhile. If you've read the book, or read the wiki, Frodo recieved the ring when he was 33, but doesn't begin the journey til he was 50 yrs old. **(Elijah Wood makes a hot 50yr old hobbit) XD**

**(If you want to see what Kagome's outfit looks like just check out the profile picture)**

* * *

**Winter's Coming**

* * *

**~ T.A. 2975, December 23th - At sea ~**

A bound and gagged moon elf glared hard at her captors. Her bandanna and hat long gone allowing her long silver hair to glisten under the moon. Clothes tattered from being hoisted and dragged onto the pirate ship. Her vision was slightly blurry after having received a hard hit to the back of her head earlier. The metal shackles felt heavy and chaffed her skin. The hard wood felt like crap and she was sore from fighting earlier. _'I knew I should have fought more often.' _She was angry that not only had she been kidnapped by pirates, but they had beaten up her good friend Shark.

Kagome eyes darted off to her right, Shark's crumpled form, shackled down with heavy wounds laying very still. If not for a weak rise and fall of his shoulders she would have thought him dead. It had taken nearly thirty men when they attacked to hold him back before they resorted to threatening to cut her throat if he didn't give up.

She could do nothing but watch in despair. It had only taken six men and a thwack to the back of her head to take her down. Which only made her more angry except now it was directed more at herself.

_'I couldn't even defend myself. How can I hope to protect Frodo later on if I can't even fight these men.'_

She shivered as a strong night's breeze caressed her skin that had an unearthly glow to it thanks to the moon.

**"How much do you think she'll sell for Capt'n? She be a rarity right."** A lowly pirate approached the captain, eyeing the glowing elf.

She glared at the man with burning anger. _'He's the one who inflicted that large wound on Shark's back. Too much of a coward to fight Shark when he wasn't bound. But the first to torture him when he was ladened down in heavy chains.'_

The Capt'n smiled showing off his crooked teeth that had been filed into a point. **"Aye she be worth a lot. I's heard many a tale of her kind and the prince of Ghart'nacth will surely pay to have her as a consort, or any other high bidders we might find along the way...or maybe I should keep her for** **mehself." **

Bile rose in Kagome's throat from the look the crooked-tooth man sent her way.

**"Yes you deserve to haf her Capt'n."**

**"That I do, but I care more for gold than a wench." **

**"Ah yes ya can't beat gold."**

Kagome heard the men speaking, but didn't know what they were saying exactly. They spoke much like orcs did, a very harsh and coarse tongue. She was sure if Shark were awake he would surely know what they were saying. Glancing at Shark, she really was worried and hoped she could get the chance to help him later on in the night when the crew retired.

_'I can only pray his wounds don't get infected before I can help heal him.'_

She had heard of the pirates. The Corsairs of Umbar, evil pirates with affiliations with orcs that sailed the coasts of Gondor. Her guess was that their ship had been returning from selling off pillaged goods in the east, when they ran in with the ship her and Shark had been on; the Nightglider. They attacked in the dead of the night, sinking the Nightglider and taking those that could be sold for profit. Most of the crew were kept below deck in the ship's brig, except her and Shark.

Her to keep her away from the men that now knew she was a female and Shark just to beat the shit out of him for taking the lives of a couple of the pirates crew. An occasional pirate would pass by and spit on Shark filling her with righteous indignation, or kick him in his obviously broken ribs, if the slight purple swelling on his side was anything to go by.

"Kami-sama please save me and my friend," she whispered softly.

**...**

**...**

"In ya go," the pirate threw her down into the room.

Kagome scared for her life when the man came and got her in the middle of the night.

"Strip."

Her eyes snapped open. "What?"

_'Oh god I'm going to be raped.' _

"Ya heard me wench. The captain needs his goods clean. Strip so I can wash ya." There was a perverse look in his eye that made her want to refuse. But then she might anger him.

Realizing her hands were no longer bound she stood up on shaky legs. Her arms reached up undoing the not and her clothes fell to the ground. She automatically covered her private parts. He stood behind her pulling away her arms. He picked her up bridle style standing her up in a large basin. The water was slightly warm.

The pirate's eyes traveled down her body, before he started bathing her ...roughly.

Five minutes had passed and he had touched almost every crevice of her body. Her skin felt raw, a bright red.

_'My skin is clean, but I feel dirty.' _She thought morbidly.

He placed her on the chair before grabbing a the dress, throwing it over her head. The dress came to mid-thigh and the shorts sleeves hung off her shoulders. The dress did nothing to hide her hard nipples, while he reattached the chain. He left the room for a minute. He returned with an intricate silver head ornament. Placing it on her head making sure it was snug. Tear-like gems hung from the ornament on her forehead.

He gathered her up in his arms carrying her back out on deck, where the capt'n was.

The capt'n eyes followed them both as the lackey tied her back up to the deck. The whole deck was illuminated by torches making the captain look more foreboding. He studied her for a moment obviously finding her up to par he nodded, walking away while shouting orders, presumably for the crew to retire as they all cheered happy, some going below deck. While a scrawny pirate started to swab the deck.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

The water was still as the pirate ship sailed down the coast. Dawn merely an hour and the pirate scum supposed to be on lookout was fast asleep. Unawares of the danger lurking. A massive ship thrice the size of the pirate ship came at the bow, easing near the ship. Figures could be seen swinging across, landing as softly as possible. Unfortunately one figure slipped of skid water. The noise waking up the guard. Upon seeing the enemy he bolted up running for the warning bell to signal enemy aboard the ship.

**"Arrggh were under at—"** A well-placed throw and a dagger was thrown, now sticking through the Corsairs throat. He gurgled on his blood and another caught him before he could hit the floor.

A groggy Kagome awoke to a noise, her eyes snapping open, wondering if another pirate had come to beat up her friend. Instead she looked on as several men boarded the ship and based off their appearance she would say they were coast guards of Gondor. Her head turned slightly, bumping into flesh. She looked next to her, smiling when she sat a familiar face.

**...**

**An Hour earlier**

As soon as the crew had retired for the night, she had managed to crawl as close as she possible to Shark without being conspicuous to the lone night guard; which was hard considering her shackles. Healing Shark had been another matter. since extra glowing would definitely alert the guard. She soaked in all of the moon's glow, her skin stopped glowing as she pushed all the energy into Shark's body.

She nibbled on her lip waiting. "Yatta," she whispered happily when Shark's body gave off the same hue as her body had been.

Kagome hadn't been to sure if that would work. _'Thank you blessed powers thank you.'_

Using the crappy blanket she had been given to cover her and Shark.

Curling into his side,"It'll be alright Shark, Squid's here to heal you," feeling much more comfortable by Shark's side.

The pirate on guard didn't even seem to be paying attention, instead looked halfway ready to fall asleep.

_'Such an opportunity to escape, but Shark and I probably wouldn't get very far, especially with his wounds.'_ Sighing she gave in to concentrating on the matter at hand.

Escape plans could be made later, healing Shark was her top priority.

**Present**

Everything happened very quickly, soon the pirates had been disposed of and the coast guards of Gondor were helping the captives out of the brig. Kagome managed to get the key off of the dead guard's corpse. Helping Shark into sitting position against the post, she moved among the barrels and stolen loot that was still on deck, finding her bag of stuff easily. She would have to change later on.

She was about to return to Shark she saw something.

Eyeing the gold. "Well I'm sure no one is going to miss a little bit, plus I will need to restock when we reach land." She stuffed some in her bag before she returned to Shark's side.

"Hey who are you," looking up she realized it was one of the guards of Gondor.

"My name is Squid and this is my friend Shark, were captives.

The man looked at her indecent outfit and at Shark who was beat up and still had his shackles on. He drew his sword cutting through the shackles. "Can you move?"

She nodded and they both helped Shark up, who seemingly woke up at that moment and tried to lighten their burden.

* * *

**~ T.A. 2976, January 10th - Minas Tirith, Gondor ~**

Kagome stretched her hands high above her head. Unknowingly hitching her dress up higher.

Three weeks they had been at sea and three weeks she was made to wash and wear the same outfit.

Clenching her fist as the memory came back to her. She told Shark how violated she felt when the pirate washed her. However instead of feel bad for her, he made her wear this outfit. His reason being and quote _"A warrior must face many trials to become someone great. The ability to ignore or overlook an unwanted presence takes practice. For now be glad he didn't rape you.'_

And she did have to admit he was right.

Better for the pirate to have felt her up than to be raped. But she personally thought Shark was being to strict.

Shuddering when she thought about the training she had endured.

_'That feather!"_

Shark had borrowed a quil pen from one of the guards and used the feather to tickle her ears and feet. For thirty minutes and she had to remain silent and ignore the tickling frenzy. Then came pain; having to sit with fifty pounds worth of weight on her lap while sitting on her legs. Weather; when night fell he splashed her with buckets of water and told her to ignore the cold. Fortunately she made it through, but it was a struggle.

Shark's definition of her training was taking control of the body and also knowing how to control your enemies body, finding weaknesses.

Grinning mischievously, she would silently admit she liked that part.

Kagome got to test Shark's endurance. She got to tie him up and whack him with various things while he kept his composure. She even got to get him all hot and bothered, which was actually quite hard. She mostly just liked the whacking him with things. _'Like three days' old fish.'_ Snickering when he caved after ten minutes.

"Eeep," Kagome squeaked when a hand ran across her backside. Ready to slap the person when she saw it was Shark.

He shook his head, "Temper still needs to be reigned in."

She puffed up her chest, crossing her arms. "Whatever its a natural reaction, all females would react the same."

"Yes, but then you're not always playing a female. Its surprising you hadn't been found out before hand." She rolled her eyes.

Her eyes shifted when he held out her bag. Pouting, because she really didn't want to hold the heavy thing. She had gotten a little overzealous when she was taking the pirates loot. The thing was way to heavy. Grimacing even as she took the heavy bag.

"T-thanks," she bit out her eye twitching.

"Hnn, let's go Squid."

* * *

**Done. Review tell me what you think!**


	12. A Short Reunion and a Long Farewell

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko, or LOTR belongs to J.K Tolkien.**

**Read & Review. Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Short Reunion and a Long Farewell**

* * *

**~ T.A. 2989, January 10th - Brandy Hall, Buckland ~**

"How could they let this go on...ooh I'll wring their bit ole hides and and...ahhh"

Frodo eyes followed the frustrated she-elf as she paced angrily in his front yard. Honestly he had been surprised to see her after so long.

_Kagome. _He had not seen her since she left when he was six years old. Listening to her regale him with her stories had been awe-inspiring. _One day I will go on adventures with her._ Or that's what he thought would happen when she returned, but instead Kagome informed him that a relative of his would be taking him in. His ninety-nine year old uncle Bilbo Baggins.

When she stopped pacing, Frodo leaned forward expectantly waiting for her to say something.

She turned only to shoot him a speculating look. "Frodo, if your parents passed away nine years ago, why did you stay here instead of moving in with a relative beforehand?"

Frodo blushed, his cheeks turning a rosy shade Stammering, "I-i ugh...I was waiting for you," he said the last part so quietly if not for her enhanced hearing she might have missed it.

Smiling coyly, "Aww did little Frodo love his dear nanny so much he-"

Kagome was unprepared for when Frodo threw himself into her stomach. His arms wound around her waist.

"Of course I missed you and don't say nanny, you're so much more. You're like my...second mother." His voice was somewhat muffled on the last part, but Kagome heard him and it touched her heart.

Although it was a little weird to have a twenty-one year old Frodo hug her versus a six year old one. But laughingly enough with her elven height she was still taller than him. Frodo head reaching her midsection, just a little bit over her belly button.

Ruffling his hair, Kagome pulled back to look him in the face. "Well then as your second mother I ask you to go along with Bilbo. He's a good hobbit and has no heir...and he has been on many adventures that may help you for the future," she said with a secret wink.

Frodo's whole face lit up. Interpreting her words that he would be able to travel with her one day.

"Adventure, really. When does he arrive?" He asked excitedly rushing past her to look down the road.

Kagome chuckled lightly.

_He's so boisterous just from hearing the word adventure._

Later that day Bilbo arrived to collect Frodo. He was actually quite lively despite his age. Joking and encouraging intellectual banter with Kagome for an hour, before came the tearful goodbye. Kagome bid Frodo a farewell as their wagon moved down the dirt road towards the shire. Brandy Hall's doors would remain closed now as Kagome headed off back towards where she had come from.

_The dwarven mountains...__never to be heard from again._

* * *

**TBC. Review tell me what you think!**

**Kagome: Baka Lady M you can't end it like that!**

**Lady: Ie ie this is perfect**

_(Kagome slaps forehead) _

**Kagome: In what way is this perfect! Never heard from again? Fans I say we start a riot and hang Lady by a noose.**

**Lady: Mah mah if you start a riot and hang me, then who will finish the story?**

**Kagome: ...**

_Lady shakes her head leaving Kagome flabbergasted._


End file.
